


Can you?

by Robin Moore (robinlightwood117)



Series: Poetry lifes [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Poetry, Suicidal Thoughts, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic, no one dies tho, sorry - Freeform, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24580129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinlightwood117/pseuds/Robin%20Moore
Summary: Can you feel the slip?Can you see the struggle to hold on?Can you feel the chill in my soul?..........
Series: Poetry lifes [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748899
Kudos: 1





	Can you?

**Author's Note:**

> if you think someone you know is struggling please reach out. and or tell someone who can help them. it just might save them.  
> stay safe and healthy  
> \- RM

Can you feel the slip?   
Can you see the struggle to hold on?  
Can you feel the chill in my soul?  
Can you see my body quaking under the stress of just breathing?   
Can you feel the despair in my eyes?  
Can you see my graying features?  
Can you feel me floating away?  
Can you see me dying?  
Why must you keep watching?  
Why don’t you help me?  
Why don’t you read my eyes for cry help?  
Why must I prove that I will leave for you to notice?  
Why do you leave me here when all I need is you?  
Why?  
Why do I love you still?  
Why do I still blame myself for your mistake?  
Why do I blame myself for the trick of the light that concealed my depression?  
Just know darling, I still love you. Though your eyes did not register my sorrow.  
And just know that I will never leave. At least I know that now that leaving isn’t worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this was really sad. I was trying to work through some thoughts and feelings for a while there.   
> I hope your day is going well and that you are also ok.   
> \- RM


End file.
